Transformers Prime: The Bio-Boosted Armor
by Asura94
Summary: Upon discovering the Guyver unit by accident, Jack Darby along with the Autobots not only have to battle the Decepticons, but also the forces of Chronos and their Zoanoid armies. Will they be able to survive in this war between the Decepticons and Chronos? Read and find out!


**Note: I don't own anything in this story.**

 **Let me be the first to say, welcome to the very fist crossover story between Transformers Prime and Guyver. For the longest time I've been a member here on FanFiction, not once have I seen a crossover between these two great shows, well I think it's high time that one should be made. Now before we begin let me explain a few things, this story will take place somewhere between "Nemesis Prime" and** " **Grill", next this story will have both the Transformers Prime and Guyver universes exist as one whole universe. Instead of Sho being the Guyver, Jack will be Guyver 1 instead. Don't worry, this story will also feature characters from Guyver as well. This story will follow some episodes from TFP and then the Guyver 2005 series, but unlike that one, it will also follow the manga series as well.**

 **Without any further ado, let's begin. So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1.**

It has been at least a week, possibly a month or two since the day that Optimus lost his memories when he put Unicron back into stasis. Had it not been for the young human Jack Darby, who was given the key to Vector Sigma, restored the Prime's memories. Since then, he along with his two friends Rafael 'Raf' Esquivel and Miko Nakadai, have helped the Autobots in their battle with the Decepticons on their planet. Despite almost getting themselves killed, they've endured the hardships when helping their Autobot friends. Now, they must prepare themselves for a new rising storm, something even greater than the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, a war that may very well change the course and history of the human race.

This is where genesis begins...

* * *

Somewhere on a grassy hill in a park in the city of Jasper, Jack was seen standing up and beside him was Miko sitting down on the grass, and Raf sitting in front of her. The threesome were looking out into the horizon, enjoying the cool breezy wind.

 _"I can't remember the last time we gazed into that clear sky."_

Miko then turns her gaze at Jack, and gave a faint smile at him, which he didn't noticed.

 _"It seems like only a faint memory, even before we met the Autobots. We were so innocent back then."_

Then suddenly the once clear blue skies began to change, the color changed from blue to a very darkish mix of red and orange. The clouds themselves turning grey, almost black. Miko was shocked by this sudden change, and gained a frightened expression. Then a large ring of light filled the sky, almost blinding the trio. Out of the light, thirteen stars slowly descended from the sky and stretching out over Jasper. The last star was seen slowly descending at the center of the others, the light dimmed itself, revealing a figure bathed in a celestial light, wearing a strange type of robe and shoulder piece that stretched out like wings. The twelve stars surrounded the one in the center, as they hovered over the city.

The camera zoomed in on the thirteenth star, revealing the face of a young and handsome man with his eyes closed, hair seemed to be flowing in an non-existing wind, and small glittering stars around his forehead.

Back on the ground Miko found herself all alone, as she tried to find Jack and Raf, something flew over her, almost knocking her down.

It was revealed to be a large winged bird monster, followed by a gargoyle like creature and soon others were seen. A large explosion was seen from behind the buildings in the city, then a series of explosions were seen, Miko was taken aback by this and shields her face from the bright light, as a larger explosion nearly engulfed the city. Miko was only to see through with her right eye open, and closed it from the heat and light.

Within the fires a monster with spiked shoulders was seen, then two other monsters were seen within the flames, the people of Jasper soon began to run in panic, trying to flee from the fires and the monsters before them.

Miko only watched in horror, as the city burned before her eyes.

 _"Suddenly a hidden evil, much worse than the Decepticons, clouded our world with darkness. Civilization collapsed, and we were thrown in a brutal wasteland of death and despair."_

Miko was last seen on her knees, praying to the heavens for a savior, who would arrive to purge the world from the darkness, and save them all from this nightmare. As she prayed, a large black cloud was seen and lightning flashed, out of the raging storm something was seen coming out. A large chrysalis like pod was seen slowly descending, and light was seen from the cracks.

 _"But I still believe. I believe that a light will pierce that darkness, and drive it away. I believe that someday, we'll be able to laugh again under the clear blue sky."_

The camera then zooms closer, as the pod suddenly opens itself, revealing a shadowed figure with two large shoulder, a massive head with a metallic orb and two glowing eyes appeared before her. Miko stared at the figure in awe and wonder, bathed in it's radiant light and warmth washing over her.

 _"And_ he _will be the one to bring that light."_

The camera moves back to the figure, zooming at its face this time. The figure gazed into the audience for a few moments, before the metallic orb in its head began to glow, and shined brightly before everything faded into darkness.

* * *

The camera first shows space, then switches over to a planet, and the scene switches over to a barren wasteland filled with lave, volcanos and rocky mountains. The camera slowly moves across the land.

" _Life, an infinite energy beyond scientific understand._ "

The camera then shows what looked like veins of lava moving downward, and revealing a core.

" _Now, this energy has been transformed into a new weapon._ "

* * *

(Insert opening song - Justiφ's/Justifaiz - by DA PUMP.

* * *

The first scene was space before the camera quickly zoomed down, and landed in what looked like a small town, and then Jack was seen coming into view. He walks down a street, turns his attention to the viewers and his shadow was replaced with the shape of the Guyver.

 **[Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?]**

Jack was seen sitting in school, looking out at the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks over and smiles to see Miko and Raf smiling back, and leaves with them.

 **[Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou]**

He was later scene standing near the edge of a cliff, when he looks over his shoulder and sees Arcee walking over, and sitting beside him. Before briefly showing flashes of her fighting Airachnid.

 **[Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga]**

The scene switches over to a building, then reveals agent Lisker staring outside the window and turns to the viewers, smiling evilly at them, as his image was replaced with the form of Guyver 2.

 **[Kuzure sarou to shite'ru]**

The camera switches over to June on a catwalk, with Optimus smiling down at her, while it switches over to a mansion and show Agito before he looks over at the viewers, and was replaced by the form of Guyver 3.

 **[Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi]**

The camera shows Jack in the Autobot base and playing games with his friends, before he gets up and walks away from them.

 **[Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?]**

As he walked several scenes of the Autobots fighting the Decepticons were shown, along with him trying to keep himself and his friends alive, before he suddenly clutches his head and shouts in the air.

 **[Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka Me wo samase The time to go]**

The camera shows Jack as the Guyver, fighting through Vehicons in the streets, before switching over to him fighting Zoanoids in the forest.

 **[Tsuyoku aru tame ni]**

Jack was seen riding Arcee in her vehicle form, with him as the Guyver racing through the streets.

 **[Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto]**

Jack was later seen fighting Guyver 2, as the older Guyver tries to slice Jack with his blades, only for Jack to dodge and leaps in the air, with the moon behind him.

 **[Dilemma wa owaranai…]**

The camera shows Jack facing an army of Zoanoids and was badly injured.

 **[ hashiri-tsuzukete mo]**

He then pulls open his chest plate and fires the Mega-Smasher blinding the screen.

 **[(The) end justiφ's the mean]**

Jack's face was shown facing the viewers, with his left side covered in the shadow of the Guyver as the title card appears before him, and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

It was nighttime just outside of Jasper, it was raining heavily that night, then a small light was seen and it grew as it revealed itself to be the headlights of a car, driving through the dark rainy night. The car turned out to be a police car, doing it's night patrol, the driver and his partner were just heading back to base after finishing their rounds.

"Christ, didn't think it'd be this bad." The driver said to his partner.

"Yup. I just can't wait to get home and shower, and head for bed." The other cop said while looking through the front window. "Huh?" What he saw through the wet front window was a car that crashed into a sign. The right door was open from what they saw, and the driver stopped the car. "An accident?" The cop said to his partner, who just shrugged. They got out of their car and were greeted by the blaring sound of the car's horn going off. "Why do these dumbasses always drink when it rains?"

"You got me."

They walked over to the car to inspect the scene, the cop walks over to the driver side, shined his flashlight through the window and saw the driver who crashed his car, leaning over with his head on the horn. "Is there a problem sir? You're not hurt are you?" The cop asked the driver, hoping to get a response. The driver only moaned for a moment, before regaining consciousness and pulling his head away from the horn, sitting back up on his seat. Though the man seemed to be in pain, saliva was leaking over the side of his mouth, he looks up at his room groaning through his teeth.

"Hey Nick, something's wrong with this guy."

"Sam, get a hold of the station, tell them to send an ambulance, and a fire truck."

"Yes, sir."

As Sam went back to the car to call their base, Nick turned his attention back to the man in the car. "Excuse me, what's the matter? Are you feeling sick sir?" He asked the man. Then he noticed a large duffle bag on his lap. He narrows his eyes in suspicion and leans inside the car. "What do you have in that bag?" He questions before reaching over to unzip it. "Would you mind opening it up for me?

As soon as he tried to touch it, the man suddenly clutches it around his arms, shielding it from the officer. The man had his eyes shut as if in pain, then opens them when he turned to Nick. "I'm sorry... But I can't." He said.

"Open the bag sir." Nick ordered when he grabbed the bag's handle, and the zipper undid itself. What Nick saw was completely not what he had expected. Instead of money, drugs or diamonds, inside the bag were these three large disc shaped objects, each of them seemed to have a large metal in the center. "Huh? What the hell are these?"

Back at the police car Sam was contacting the station, and reporting the car incident when he suddenly heard the screams of his partner filling the air. "Nick?" Sam called out when he saw the car rocking back and forth, then his partner was flung out of the car and crashing against a rock wall. The man inside the car suddenly had glowing eyes, his voice was becoming distorted and seemingly grew inside the car, as the roof bulged out and the front window was cracking. Then he let out a loud growl and bursts through the window, leaping in the air, and landing on his feet.

Steam was coming off the man when he turns his glowing eyes at Nick, snarls and charges at him. The police officer barely had time to scream, when the man sank his teeth into Nick's neck, causing blood to fly out. Sam watched in horror as his partner was killed by the man, if he even is a man, tore his neck wide open! Stealing his resolve, he jogs around the car and brings out his pistol, and aims it at the man. "Ok pal, hold it right there!" He exclaimed.

The man pulls himself away from the now dead cop, slowly turns his glowing eyes at the other officer, who was shaking from his soulless gaze. "What...the fuck?" Sam said with his hands shaking.

The last thing that was heard was the sound of the pistol firing, Sam screaming in terror, and the inhuman howl filled the air.

(Jasper)

It has been well over a week since the incident with Nemesis Prime, the evil version of Optimus Prime, created by Silas the leader of MECH who wanted to use the clone to frame the leader of the Autobots. Thankfully however it was all taken cared of, and the Prime had been cleared of any charges his evil clone had caused. It is now currently Saturday, meaning there's no school or work for Jack Darby, one of the few human allies of Team Prime. He was just finishing breakfast and was ready to leave to hang out with the others at the base, when he saw his mother heading out for the door.

"Jack? I'm going out to run some errands for a while, I'll probably be back in the evening, ok?" June said to her son.

"Alright mom, later." He said back with a smile and saw her leaving the house, starting her car and driving off. Thankfully for him, his mother knows all about the Autobots as well as him, Miko and Raf helping them, ever since the fiasco with MECH and the spider Decepticon Airachnid, things were tense for her but Optimus assured her that nothing will ever happen to her son and his friends. Jack had walked into the garage and saw his partner and big sister-figure, Acree, the only femme in team Prime. "Hey Arcee, you ready to roll?"

"Heh, you know I'm always ready." She chuckled and revved her engine.

The garage door opened up and the two partners rolled on out, closed the door behind them and raced off to the base.

 **(Outpost Omega-1)**

After a few hours of driving they finally reached the base, they rolled inside and already saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee looking over Raf and Miko as they watched them race each other on a video game, while Ratchet tinkered away with his experiments. The sound of motorcycle engine caught the kids' attention and saw Arcee rolling in with Jack. "Hey guys, miss anything exciting?" He asked as his partner shifted into her robot form, and followed behind him.

"If by 'exciting' you mean Raf totally kicking my butt in racing." Miko, the ever energetic Japanese girl moaned as she just lost yet another round against Raf in his racing game. "Ah, c'mon Raf! That's so not fair, you've been playing this a lot longer than I have!"

Raf only shrugged his shoulder and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry Miko, but guess you're not cut out for racing."

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead chuckled or in Bee's case beeped, finding it Miko's loss rather funny, until she shot them an annoyed expression. Jack only shook his head letting out a small chuckle, when the sound of familiar footsteps were heard. He looks over his shoulder and saw Optimus coming around the corner. In their time together with the Autobots Jack looked up to Arcee like the big sister he never had, he saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead like two older brothers and Ratchet either as a cranky uncle or grandfather. But with Optimus, he saw the Autobot leader like a father figure, just being around him gave Jack a sense of peace and happiness. Always willing to do whatever it took to protect him, and his family.

The Autobot leader spotted the young teen and offered him a smile. Like every other day, the children enjoyed their time within the Autobot base, spending their time together with each other and their guardians, recalling all of the adventures and the close calls they had in their time with the Autobots in their war with the Decepticons.

Just as Jack was about to relax he heard Raf calling to him. "Hey Jack, there's something I want you to see."

"What is it Raf?" He asked curiously.

"I found a place that's just outside of the town, it has a hill overlooking it, me and Bee found it just yesterday. And I wanted to show you before bringing the others." Raf explained to him.

"Really? Well, show me this place if that's ok with Bumblebee."

"Of course he wouldn't mind. Right Bee?" Raf asked looking up at the scout.

 **"Sure it's no problem at all, Raf."** Bee chirped at his friend before shifting into vehicle mode. When Jack and Raf entered the scout, Optimus walked over and kneeled down enough for them to see him.

"You two be careful when going to this 'special place' that Raf found. I have heard on the news that last night two human officers were reported missing, only to find their bodies completely torn apart, by some unknown wildlife." The Prime told them having heard the news of the two officers before Jack had arrived. "Whatever killed those men, you two must remain within Bumblebee's communication range, understand?"

Both boys nodded. "Got it Optimus." Jack replied with a thumbs up.

"Sure thing Optimus." Raf said to the Prime.

Optimus nods and turns to his scout. "Bumblebee, you make certain that there're no signs of any danger, and keep your scanners on alert for any Decepticons." He ordered.

 **"Understood, Optimus!"** Bumblebee whirred before driving off and passing through the Ground Bridge that Arcee had opened for them.

Miko however only huffed when she crossed her arms and pout. "Lucky them, they get to go and see this 'amazing' place that Raf found. And what am I doing? Stuck here with trying to improve my gaming skill!" Miko said with an annoyed look over the fact that she kept losing to Raf over and over again during their game tournaments.

Bulkhead only chuckled at his friend's misfortune. "Hey c'mon Miko, there's always a good time to practice and sharpen your skills. And who know? Maybe, just maybe you MIGHT win the next round." He teased her which made her angrily throw a couch pillow at him.

Ratchet only shook his head and walks over to Optimus, who still had a look of concern on his face. "Optimus, are you sure it was wise to let them go out there, where bodies were found?" He asked since he also heard the news alongside the Prime.

"The murder was taken place several yards away from the location that Raf and Bumblebee found. I am certain that they'll be safe once he patrols for any signs of danger." Optimus assured his old friend.

"Even so, from what I found out on the reports that Fowler had sent me, is that the way those men were killed is that they were completely torn apart." Ratchet said recalling the images that he saw from the report that the special agent had sent them before the children arrived. "And from what I saw on the bodies, even their zoologists couldn't identify the claw or teeth marks that were left behind."

This made the Prime raise a metallic brow. "You seem to know about the human anatomy well Ratchet." He said feeling grateful that the medic was learning the human's science and medicine.

"I've had to. Ever since what happened to Rafael when he was...poisoned by Dark Energon, I did not want another repeat of that mistake again. So I had Mrs. Darby help me learn about human medicine and their anatomy, as well as their knowledge. I will not let my pride endanger the lives of the children, or anyone else." Ratchet said firmly clenching his fist, feeling angry with himself for not having to learn anything about humans and how they work, which almost cost Raf his life! The old medic felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Optimus giving him a small but proud smile.

"And you won't old friend. I know it in my spark that you will do whatever it takes, to look after our friends." He said.

This seemed to lighten Ratchet's mood and smiled back. "I swear I won't let anyone down." Then suddenly they heard something crash and break, Ratchet quickly turns his head to the source and saw Bulkhead accidentally knocking something over and caused it to break it. Which the Wrecker sheepishly chuckled when he saw the angry face of the old medic.

"Hehe...oops."

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!"

 **(Within the forest)**

Hidden somewhere within the thick bushes was the same man who was seen last night, his face was covered in sweat, his breathing was hard and labored trying to control his heartrate. His eyes moved left and right, checking to see if the coast was clear. ' _They must've found me._ ' He thought to himself. He looked to his right and through the opening of the leaves, he let out a small gasp as he saw someone standing over a ledge. It was a man wearing a stranger uniform, it was black with a blueish tint, the shoulders had white armored pads, his footwear were armored boots as where the gloves. And on the man's head was a helmet which left the mouth exposed but his eyes were covered by goggles that were attached the helmet, and he was carrying an unknown form of weapon in his hands.

The armed man was looking over the forest, before turning his attention to the man hiding which made him freeze up, did he spot him? Did he knew where he was?

Fortunately his prayers were answered as the armed man turned away, and went the other direction, still it didn't put him at ease. ' _I can't get caught now. Not when I'm so close!_ ' He turns to his bag and digs inside it, in his grasp he pulls out a grenade. "And I still...have this." He quietly said before reaching inside his breast pocket and pulls out a small picture. It was a picture of himself when he was normal, and standing next to him was a beautiful woman and in between them was a young girl with a ponytail, all three of them were smiling at the camera.

The woman was his wife and the little girl was his daughter, the father had been taken from them and has been on the run from those men ever since. His eyes were starting to water having missed his family so dearly. ' _No, I'm coming home! I'm getting my body back, and I'm getting home to my family!_ ' Suddenly he heard something and looks up, and to his horror he saw seven men wearing the same uniform as the one from earlier, looming over him with their weapons in hand.

The men began to make their move by jumping over the ledge above the father who was hiding. "Dammit!" He cursed and was about to make a run for it, only for one of the men to land before him. He yelped and found himself getting back against the rock wall behind him. He suddenly remember the grenade in his hand, which thankfully was hidden behind the leaves of the bush.

With no other choice the father gained a hard and determined expression, which made one of the men tilt his head in interest. The father started tensing up before unleashing an inhuman distorted growl, as his eyes were glowing like from last night and his clothing was stretching as his body suddenly expanded. One of the uniformed men only smirked as he and the other witnessed the father changing into something that's not even _human!_ The father's skin changed color as his face shifted into a grotesque and ugly form of beast, his teeth had become rows of sharp teeth, his hands turned into claws as his clothing were torn to shreds to reveal his whole body was covered in exposed muscles and fur and on his forehead was this little orb of some kind.

The now inhuman father had growled at the men, slowly moving towards them in hopes of either scaring them off, or possibly killing them.

But the men only tightened their stances and kept their weapons trained on him.

"Stand back men!" The leader of the group order with a wave of his hand, which made the other stand down and backed away from the beast. The leader unclipped the chin strap and pulls the helmet off his head, and when he did he slowly opens his eyes to show that they were glowing too! And just before his eyes, he saw the other man's body shifting, changing into another _inhuman_ creature. The man had become a tall and reptilian like creature, his neck became thick and extended forward and on his head was this large and powerful singular horn, with several other horns on both sides of his head, and two tentacles that grew from the back of his head.

The now reptilian man dropped his helmet and let out a distorted, inhuman chuckle which made the father tense up and worried if he would survive this.

In another part of the forest, Jack and Raf were seen walking towards an opening where Raf found the spot, when they arrived Bumblebee told them that he would be patrolling the road before doing the same in the woods, and then he would come back to them when he was finished checking the area. And when they made it out all Jack saw was a large crystal clear lake, it was at least 50 yards almost like a football field, all in all it was a beautiful and desolate lake, perfect for a little get-away.

"I gotta tell ya Raf, you sure picked a helluva place to hang out in." Jack complimented as he threw a rock and watched it skid across the lake.

"I know right? When me and Bee found this place I figured we could, you know? Use this like for a picnic for when the weather's warmer, or for camping and things like that." Raf said as he sat down and watched the older teen throwing another rock which skidded across the surface. "Also not sure if I asked you this, but have you heard that there's a new foreign exchange student coming?"

"Yeah I think I remember hearing the teacher talking about that, I didn't quite hear everything else after that, but I think I heard him mention that he's...from Japan I think?" Jack shrugged his shoulders trying to recall what his teacher had mentioned back in class yesterday.

"If he's really from Japan maybe Miko might know something about him." Raf suggested.

"Maybe so."

Back to where the men were, the father had backed away and dodged as the scaly horned monster thrust his fist, and crashed into the rocks behind him. The green monster growled and lunged his other hand and grabbed the father's head in a vice-like grip while pinning him on the rocky wall. " ** _Did you really think that a useless little guinea pig, could defeat a perfect specimen like me?_** " He taunted as he slowly squeezed the father's monstrous head.

" ** _...D-Dammit!_** " He growled with no other choice he gripped the grenade tightly, and used his thumb to pull the pin.

On the road which lead to the forest Bumblebee had finished his scouting and transformed into robot mode. " **Well the roads are clear. Better check around the woods before heading for Jack and Raf.** " Just as he was heading inside the woods, he suddenly heard something.

 **BOOOM!**

This snapped him in a nanosec as his instincts knew that was an explosion, and if there was one then that would mean. "' **Cons! Here? Better check and see, just hope Raf and Jack found a place to hide until I reach them.** " He said to himself and started sprinting through the woods to the location of the explosion.

Not far away both boys also heard the explosion, and suddenly saw a plume of smoke rising from the treetops. "Jack...you think that could be the Decepticons?" Raf questioned feeling worried that they might get spotted by them.

"I'm not sure, Raf. Quick contact Bee and let him know before we hide!" Jack ordered while inwardly groaning in dismay at the thought of the 'Cons ruining a perfect Saturday.

"Right." Raf said and dug his phone out, but before he could contact his guardian something landed on the ground which caught their attention. The object in question bounced a couple of times before rolling towards the edge of the lake and finally stops, letting out a sizzling sound. Jack and Raf only gawked at the object when they saw it, it was large like a small wheel for a motor scooter, or roughly the size of a plate. It had strange armor around it which was a light blue color, and what looked like wires was coiled tightly around something, and at the center was a small metal orb. The boys only looked at it in curiosity and wonder as the orb seemed to glow.

Back at where the explosion came from the men only stood in anticipation, as the large smoke was dissipating, and when it did they saw a large crater left in its wake and the green monster was on his hands and knees, spewing blood from his mouth as his torso was covered in soot and wounds. The father however wasn't so lucky, he let out a weak moan as his hand that held the grenade was blown off, and blood was leaking from his mouth. With his strength gone he simply leaned forward, and crashed on the ground as he let out his last breath. The green monster slowly stood up as he watched a pool of blood forming underneath the dead father.

"Yes sir. We believe the test subject was carrying some sort of concealed bomb, Gregole's injuries aren't serious but it may look like he may need some time to fully regenerate, sir." One of the men reported to his commanding officer.

"I see. And, where're the units now?" He asked his subordinate.

"Looks like the explosion sent them flying off somewhere."

"Don't just stand there dammit go find them!"

"Sir!"

The soldiers began to look around the perimeter to find the units their commander ordered, while the creature named Gregole was slowly healing his wounds from the explosion. "Commander I found one!" One of the soldiers shouted as he bent down and picked up one of the units they were sent to retrieve. "It looks a little scruffed here, but it's nothing too serious."

"Lemme see."

The soldier then walked over to his C.O. and handed him the unit, while the camera slowly moved over to a few blades of grass and showed the slightly burnt picture of the father and his family. "Alright listen there're two more units we gotta hurry."

Back at the boys the light around the orb had finally stopped glowing, and faded. Jack only looked at the object in awe as he and Raf slowly moved closer to it. "What do you think it is Raf?" He asked as they slowly approached it with caution.

"I...I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it, and it doesn't look Cybertronian." Raf said as he picked up a stick and gently propped the object for any reaction. After a few more pokes nothing happened...yet anyway. Dropping the stick he carefully reached out for the object.

"Be careful Raf." Jack warned as he watched the young genius slowly picking up the object.

With it in his hands the young boy was amazed by it, it felt like nothing he ever touched before, it felt like metal and yet it almost felt like...flesh when he touched the coils. "This... This things lighter than it looks." Raf said as he lightly bounced and turns it around to look all over it. "It's definitely not Cybertronian, that's for sure."

"Let me see." Jack said as he reached out and gently touches the object. "Just...what the hell is this thing?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I've studied some things from what Ratchet was able to show me, but I never saw anything like this. And I don't think he's ever seen this before either." Raf said as they continued to stare at the object.

Within the forest the soldier were seen running through the trees and at inhuman speeds. Back at where the crater was Bumblebee had arrived, and saw what was left of the dead father which had somehow melted away, leaving nothing but a pool of bubbling blood. The scout narrowed his optics and scanned the whole area, and so far he found nothing. " **That's odd. This is where the explosion originated from, but I'm not detecting any Energon or Decepticon signatures, either the 'Cons must've cloaked their signatures to avoid detection or they weren't really here. But if they weren't then what did this?** " He said as he looked back at the crater and lowered his helm. " **Something's not right here. Whatever did this wasn't Decepticons. I better contact Raf and let him know I'm coming for them** **.** " He then placed his hand on the side of his head and pressed the com-link, he only hoped to Primus whatever did this doesn't find the boys.

Oh how wrong he was.

Just as the boys were looking over the object they suddenly heard a ringing sound coming from Raf. "Huh? It must be Bee, he's contacting us!" He said and was about to reach for his phone when suddenly the object jolted. Both of them froze and kept their eyes on it, afraid of what will come next.

"Uh, I think, I must've pushed a switch or something." Jack said with an uneasy tone.

Raf looked at the object in his hands when it suddenly started glowing and emitting a high-pitched humming sound. The young boy yelped and threw it only for Jack to catch it out of reflex and saw the glowing orb for himself. As he gazed at the light the orb glowed brighter and brighter as the camera suddenly went inside the metal and a tunnel of light and clear bubbles were seen passing by. It was like Jack was gazing into a tunnel of light itself!

"Jack, what's wrong?" Raf fearfully asked.

The coils underneath the armor suddenly started moving, almost writhing actually.

"It's like...it's alive!" Jack softly exclaimed and before he knew it the metal orb suddenly erupted from the armor that held it, while the coils were actually tendrils attached to the orb and flung itself at the stunned boy who barely had time to react, and found his head engulfed by the tendrilled orb and felt the tentacles enveloping his whole body. Jack let out a loud scream as his body was being covered by tendrils and he suddenly saw lights, so many lights flashing through his mind as he was seen frozen like a statue and barely clothed at all.

' _I can't...breath! Somethings tearing into my body...crawling under my skin!_ '

Raf was trembling like an earthquake as he just witnessed a mass of tentacles erupting from the object and engulfing the older teen, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as his knees shook. "J-J-Jack...?" He whimpered as he saw the tendrils fully covered the boy and taking on a rather odd shape and form. The shape of the body still looked much like a human, only the elbows suddenly grew spikes and a fin-like antenna formed on the head. He saw what was his friend falling on his knee and almost reached out. "Hey!" He called out only to gasp when he saw the metal orb on the forehead and to his awe and horror two slits opened up, and revealed a pair of dull red opaque eyes.

Raf yelped when he saw his friend reaching out to him and slowly walked toward him. " _R-Raf….help me..._ " Jack called out in a light distorted voice. " _Please..._ " Raf only stood there frozen as his phone had stopped ringing and saw the color around his friend suddenly changed to a sky-blue color and growing out from his head were two more metallic orbs. The main orb on the forehead suddenly glowed again and Jack screamed and held his head, stumbling back until he fell into the lake with a splash.

This snapped Raf out from his fear induced trance and ran over the edge of the lake. "Jack!" He called out as he saw the ripples from where his friend splashed down had faded. Falling on his knees he felt a tear or two falling from his eyes, fearing on what had happened to his best friend/older brother figure, he knew there was something different about that object and he just had to touch it and pick it up! His ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from behind he turns around and felt his blood turned cold when he saw something that wasn't even human!

Standing before the terrified boy was Gregole who managed to heal most of his wounds he got earlier, and looked down at Raf. " ** _What are you doing here boy?_** " He questioned him. Raf only yelped when he heard the inhuman voice coming from the monster and landed on his rear, then he saw the soldiers who wore matching uniforms stood side by side with the monster, much to his shock as none of them seemed to be freaking out. "W-Wh-Who're you guys?" He exclaimed as he quickly stood back up and remembered that he was backed against the edge of the lake with nowhere to go.

"He's seen you Gregole." One of the soldiers told the monster.

" ** _Then we have no choice. Eliminate him._** "

Hearing what Gregole said made Raf's heart almost stop, these men and that monster, were going to kill him?! He yelped again as he saw Gregole approaching him with his claws raised and ready to tear into his flesh. The sounds of his growls was enough to make Raf fall back down and trembled as he let out a louder growl. "Don't kill me, please!" He cried out as he shut his eyes tight. "Jack, Bumblebee HELP!"

Gregole only ignored his pleas for help and was ready to slam his clawed hand on him only to suddenly stop. Raf waited for the monster's claw to strike him or at least Bumblebee to arrive, but when he heard the monster stopped growling he hesitantly opened his eyes and saw the monster standing before him in shock. "Huh?" He mumbled.

Gregole let out a surprised growl as the camera turns and showed another figure standing behind Raf.

 **(Insert The Guyver 1 Created- Guyver The Bioboosted armor soundtrack)**

Standing before all to see was a humanoid type being in sky-blue armor, and dark sinew-like muscles underneath the armor, on the front of the waist was a metallic orb roughly the size of a baseball, the elbows had flat blade like spikes barely sticking out, the neck had two strands connecting from the torso to the neck, on the head were two large metallic orbs with the fin-like antenna facing backwards on the face were the mouth would be were to smaller orbs and two vents of some kinds. On the forehead was the same metallic orb with a small green gem on top of it, and the eyes were glowing bright red, with the sunsetting behind it and the glew of its eyes gave it a rather intimidating appearance.

Everyone stared at the being in shock and awe, trying to make out what the creature before them was. "Wha...what the hell is that?" One of the soldiers asked.

Suddenly the orb on the forehead glowed again and Gregole only glared at the new arrival. " ** _Who are you?_** " He questioned the being only to get silence from it and the vents shooting out some steam. Raf only watched as the monster and being stared each other down. The armored being suddenly raised its right fist and clenched it tightly. Gregole knew what the gesture meant and lowered his stance. " ** _You wanna fight? I don't know who you are, but if you're stupid enough to get in my way, I'll tear you to pieces!_** " He made the first move by thrusting his claws straight at the being, only for it to tilt its head to the left and let his arm pass by it, then it placed its hands on his arm and chest which got his attention, and with little effort the being was able to push Gregole away from it!

Stumbling back the monster steadied himself and glared at the being. " ** _Alright twerp you wanna test your strength, against me!_** " He growled as the being raised its arms up and held the right hand forward with the left hand back and assuming a fighting stance. The soldiers soon grinned amongst themselves, believing that the being wouldn't last against Gregole's strength. Then both Gregole and the being grasped each others hands and pushed against themselves with all their might. Gregole was obviously larger and taller than the being, as he growled and started pushing the being's arms back he let out a chuckle and growled louder thinking he was gonna win. The being felt itself being pushed back and stood on its toes, giving it some leverage and pushed back, which surprised Gregole as he felt the being gripping his hands even tighter and pushing harder.

The soldiers noticed this and stopped grinning, the being's metallic orb on its forehead glowed again and it twisted Gregole's arms downward, the monster felt pain in his arms as he heard the sound of crunching bones, and then the being bent his arms so far down his arms exploded in showers of blood and bone sticking out from his wounds! " ** _AHH! Who...are you?!_** " He exclaimed in pain and fell on his knees as his now broken arms were hanging limply on his body.

"I...don't believe it. That...scrawny thing broke his arms!" The commander said in total shock.

Even Raf was taken aback from the being's strength, his eyes were wide as dinner plates and his jaw lightly hanged by itself as he took in the gory details from the monster's wounds.

The being walked over to the downed monster who only growled hatefully at it, his body trembled in anger as the being turned its red gaze at him, looking down at him as though he were a lowly bug. " ** _...Damn you.. RAGGHH!_** " He roared as he lunged at the being intending to impale it with his horn, only for the being to move aside and quickly wrapping his arms around his head.

 **(End background music)**

Everyone just stood there frozen and unable to move, the soldiers thought that Gregole actually pierced the being with his horn, while Raf only held his breath hoping the being was alright. One of the soldier slightly lowered his stance and before they knew it, a large wave of blood erupted from the being as it let go of Gregole, as it turned out the being had crushed the monster's head in its grasp and simply lets his body fall backwards. The being then turned its red gaze at the soldiers, who flinched at its cold gaze.

"Retreat! Let's get the hell out of here!" The commander ordered and one by one the soldiers began leaping backwards, and faded into the forest.

Raf only sat there frozen as he saw the red glow on the eyes fading and left a rosey color behind. The being slowly turned its head at Raf which made him yelp. Thinking it might hurt him as well. "... _Raf?_ " It spoke in a very familiar voice which made the young boy snap his eyes open and stare at the being in shock. "J-Jack? Is that you?" He asked recalling how his friend sounded when that tentacled creature lunged at him.

" _Ye-Yeah._ " The armored teen answered. Then they suddenly heard a hissing sound coming from the dead body of Gregole, turned their gaze and to their surprise they saw it starting to smoke and melt before their eyes. " _D...Did I do that?_ " Jack asked dumbfounded as the body was dissolving into nothing but blood and foam.

"Look it's just melting away." Raf said equally dumbfounded as the armored teen, which he turned his attention back at him. "But, wait, Jack...what happened to your body?"

His words caught Jack's attention when he turned his head at the young genius. " _My body?_ " He questioned. Then he looked down and saw his armored hand. " _M-My hand? What's going on?_ " He suddenly began to tremble as a sudden flash of what happened to him earlier with the tendrilled creature, came rushing through his mind like a train. He turns around and saw his reflection on the surface on the lake. " _Wha… What's that thing? Is that...really me?_ " He exclaimed as he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"J-Jack, look just calm down, I'm...sure we can figure this out. Bumblebee should be on his way here, and I'm sure Ratchet can help us with this." Raf said trying to placate his distressed friend.

Jack's hands were trembling before his face as the same high-pitch humming sound was heard, then he clutched his head and threw it in the air. " _NNNNOOOOOOOO!_ " He cried out into the heavens over what has happened to him, then the orb on his forehead glowed once again and to their surprise the armor had suddenly disassembled itself from Jack! Raf only gawked in awe as he saw the stunned expression on Jack's face, as the older teen fell out of the armor and landed on his hands and knees, panting heavily while Raf ran up to his side. "Jack!" He exclaimed as he held his shoulder.

Both boys turned their gaze at the armor as it pulled itself together, it stood before them as nothing more than a hollowed out shell, floating above the water. They stared at the armor and saw it slowly lowering itself and sinking into the lake. As they saw it sinking into the water they heard the sounds of metallic footsteps and out of the trees, came Bumblebee with a worried look on his face. " **Raf, Jack! Why weren't you answering your...huh?** " Bee had cut himself off when his optics only saw a bright light from the lake and could only faintly see the image of the armored head as it sank beneath the lake with the fin following behind and vanished before their eyes. " **What the frag was that?** " The scout muttered.

All this was too much for Jack as he felt his eyes becoming heavy and saw his world going dark. "Ah! Jack, Jack!" Raf called out as the older teen passed out from the shock of being covered in that strange armor as well as that tendrilled creature enveloping him.

Bee heard the cries from Raf and saw Jack passed out on the ground. " **Scrap!** " He cursed and jogged over to the boys.

In a different part of the forest where it was now nighttime, a lone shadowed figure was seen walking through the woods. As the figure walked by the trees it stopped and spotted a very familiar unit that those soldiers found and the boys as well. It bend down on its knee and gently picks it up and watched as the orb glowed briefly, revealing its smirking lips.

* * *

 **(Autobot outpost omega-1)**

Jack was seen laying on a table with his shirt off as a light moved back and forth over him. After Bumblebee had found them and contacted the base for a Ground Bride, and seeing the distress state Raf was in and Jack unconscious, Ratchet immediately ordered them to bring him over while Optimus had contacted June who was brought to the base after being told about Jack's condition, and was brought over via the Ground Bridge and began working alongside Ratchet.

After the mother had finished checking her son over, Ratchet began scanning him for any viruses or internal damage, thankfully they found none, except for these strange welts on his shoulder bones which were giving off a strange energy signature. The old medic looked at the screen which showed Jack's anatomy and internal structure, and hummed to himself as he rubbed his chin. "This is most peculiar. While there isn't anything physically wrong with Jack, the only difference are these welts on his back which are giving off a pulse. It's faint but it is noticeable." He said as he was reading the data the computer was showing him. "And you're certain he's never had these before, Mrs. Darby?"

June nodded as she ran her hand through her son's hair. "Positive. Jack's never had these before, not even after he was born, he was completely normal." She explained to the medic. Then she looked back at the other Autobots who were talking with Bumblebee and mostly Raf. "Still, after what Raf just said what happened. I'm not even show what to make of it."

Ratchet nodded recalling what the young genius had told them the moment he and June were operating on Jack. "Indeed. Those other humans with that creature, this, Gregole, as Rafael called it. Were intended on actually killing him just to keep its existence a secret, but what troubles me more was that unknown object the boys came in contact with. An unknown disk like item that suddenly came to life, and bonded with Jack to form...some kind of armor?" He said with a perplexed look which June had as well. "I'm not sure whether or not what Raf said on that is true, but whatever bonded with Jack has to do with these welts on him."

"Isn't there anything you can do, Ratchet? Something that might, I don't know, separate whatever...merged with my son?" She asked with a pleading look.

Sadly he shook his head. "Unfortunately, until I know more about this thing, it will remain with Jack. For the time being that is." He told her with a hint of regret.

She sighs sadly and looks down at her son, a part of her was scared from hearing what happened to him, but a part of her was glade that both he and Raf were alright. With the other Autobots Optimus narrowed his eyes after Raf had finished explaining the rest to them, he tightly clenched his fists as a small amount of anger swelled within. He knew that there were humans, such as MECH, who would take the lives of others for their own gain. But he never would've imagine another group of humans, who were working with an actual monster, and would kill someone as young as Raf to keep it a secret. But what bothered the Prime, is that unknown object that merged itself with Jack and created some form of armor. From what Raf had told them the older teen did not recall him killing the creature, possibly had something to do with him being merged with the armor.

Still he was thankful to Primus that both boys were alright, but he knew that whoever those men were, it was far from over.

Arcee sighed as she looked at Raf who had his head down, feeling guilty for even picking up the object to begin with, she was scolding herself for not accompanying them even if it was just to visit some hidden spot in the forest. Ever since that incident with Airachnid, Arcee strived to become a better guardian and protect Jack and June, after losing both of her partners she would never lose another one again. Despite the rocky start and the ups and downs, she had considered Jack to be like a little brother to her, always looking out for him and watching over him.

"I'm just glade you two are alright." She said while offering the young boy a smile.

" **Same here, bud. Still I shouldn't have left you two to begin with. If I hadn't I would've handled that Gregole thing easily.** " Bee chirped still feeling angry at himself for leaving them alone.

Optimus gave a firm face and placed a hand on the scout's shoulder which caught his attention. "Bumblebee you mustn't blame yourself. No one could've known what would happen today, least of all the creature's sudden arrival, the one good thing that is that both Rafael and Jackson are alright. Do not blame yourself for what might have happened today." He told his trusted scout as a means to help lighten the guilt that he was feeling.

"Besides even if you arrived before that Gregole thing did, no way they'd last in a fight with you." Bulkhead commented with a slight smirk which seemed to cheer the scout up.

"Oh man now I really wish I had gone! To see an actual lizardman monster? I'd totally jump the chance to see that!" Miko the ever excitable girl exclaimed over the idea of seeing a real life lizardman, true meeting robotic aliens from another world is one thing, but to meet a lizard monster is a whole other thing. The Autobots and Raf minus Optimus gave Miko an 'are you serious' look, which made her sheepishly chuckle.

"Miko this isn't a game, me and Jack could've seriously died back there!" Raf snapped at her for her stupidity over the fact that he almost died at the hands of Gregole had Jack not saved him in that last minute.

She quickly raised her hands to placate him and to defend herself. "Kidding! Sorry! While it might've been cool to see something like that, I'm just glad you two are ok." She said while inwardly feeling guilty for even suggesting that.

"Regardless we must procced with extreme caution. Whoever those men were, will obviously attempt to keep their existence a secret, with both Jackson and Rafael alive they will try to silence them for it. Arcee I want you and Bumblebee to keep a sharp eye and vigilance on the boys, same to you Bulkhead with Miko, while I inform agent Fowler of this predicament." The Prime said to his team which earned determined expressions and nods from them.

After giving Jack a look over for one last time, Ratchet gave him the greenlight that he was ok, much to June's and the kids relief, same with Arcee. After that June and Jack drove home with Arcee while Bumblebee and Bulkhead took their charges back to their homes, leaving Optimus and Ratchet alone in the base. While Ratchet was looking over the data he collected while looking Jack over, Optimus had gone to contact Fowler and tell him of what happened today, still the Prime knew that something was coming. Whoever those men were and that Gregole creature, and that strange armor that somehow bonded itself with Jack raced across his mind.

' _Something is coming, I know it. And whatever it is may be just as great a threat, as the return of Unicron. I can only hope that we will be able to light our darkest hour._ '

 **(Unknown location)**

A lone white car was seen driving on the road through the streets of Nevada, heading for a large facility of some kind somewhere hidden in the deserts of Nevada. Inside the car was a man riding in the back smoking a cigar, looked to be in his mid or late 40s, with greyish black hair combed back and neatly trimmed mustache. The car then drives through a gate which opened and continued onward and drove itself under ground, as it passed the final checkpoint the car drove up to a parking lot and stopped before six men in black with a large elevator behind them. The driver got out of the car then goes to open the door for the man, while the men in black bowed to greet him.

Once inside the elevator the man was seen wearing a brown suit with a very dark green tie, the driver beside him who looked to be of Asian descent soon broke the silence between them. "We're still missing two but our agents are looking into it. We've gotten the police to cordon off the site." The man said giving his report of the missing units.

"And what about the witnesses?" He asked while looking over his shoulder.

"He goes to a local high school in Jasper, called Memorial High, he should be easy enough to find."

"Jasper huh? The so called 'entertainment capital of the world'?" The man said with a mocking tone.

"Yes, well that's what the brochures say. Also inspector Lisker will be stopping by. He's scheduled to meet with you this afternoon." The Asian man informed while the other man seemed to harden his gaze and let out a soft growl.

Outside the camera had showed a large tower with the words MAX written on the front, with a helipad on the roof and surrounded by a few other smaller buildings and streets.

Back in Jasper the weekend had ended and it was now Monday, Jack had almost gotten an earful from his mother and Arcee on account of what happened on Saturday, he was thankful that he wasn't grounded but he knew he wasn't off the hook just yet. Before he would head for school he was looking at his back with the mirror, seeing the welts for himself. They looked like someone had surgically implanted metal rings under his skin, the young teen moaned in dismay having seen them with his own eyes.

A knock was heard on his door and he quickly slipped his shirt back on as his mother came in. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey yourself." She greeted back before walking over to him. "Are you sure you're alright? Not feeling any aches or pains?"

"No mom, I'm fine." He said while inwardly he wasn't.

"You know what I mean. Turn around and let me see." She said which he hesitantly did so and pulled the shirt off his back. She sighed and gently rubbed some ointment to try and help the with the welts, she wasn't sure if it was working or not but as a nurse and a mother, she'll still try and help her son. "You two should've left that thing alone. What would've happened if it didn't form that...armor that you wore? It could've killed you."

"I know and I'm sorry mom, but we didn't even know what it was, heck I don't even recalled what I did aside from was Raf told me. It still scares me to think that I...killed some kind of monster that almost hurt him, and I don't even remember it." Jack said with a slight frightened tone. The idea of him killing a living thing, even if it was a monster was something he didn't want to do, and yet the armor made him do it even if it meant to save his friend's life.

June heard the tone in his voice and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright, you're both safe, and the fact that you're feeling a little guilty means that you're human. More human than those men with that monster, they were willing to kill Raf to keep themselves a secret, you did it to save him even if you don't remember it." She said while rubbing his head in an attempt to comfort him.

After she finished rubbing the ointment and giving him some words of comfort, she was heading for work while he went to Arcee who was in her vehicle mode, waiting for her partner. "You ready Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." He told her after he put his helmet on and opened the door.

The femme would've asked if he was alright but knew he probably is, but that didn't put her at ease. She along with Bumblebee and Bulkhead must keep an eye out for whoever those men who attacked them last weekend, in case they might try to kill them again, hopefully they'll be able to figure out who these people are and what the armor that merged itself with Jack is. Upon arriving at the school Arcee had told him that she'll be patrolling the streets while Bee and Bulk do the same and await to hear from Optimus.

In a different part of Nevada a mansion that was surrounded by trees could be seen with a front gate, the scene switches over to a room where a video monitor was showing a briefcase that held one of the units that went missing. [ **One of the recovered units is currently on its way to our American branch. Also, we've more or less identified the young high school student in question.** ] The screen then switches from the unit to the forest, where Raf suddenly turns to face the camera as it zoomed in and enhances the image of his face. A large chair was seen in front of the video listening on the report, and gave a small smirk.

Back at the MAX tower shouting could be heard. "You idiot! That wasn't a monster you ran into last weekend, that was a Guyver unit!" The man exclaimed to one of the soldiers on the video screen in his office.

[ **I...I apologize sir, I'm sorry.** ] The man on the video said lightly bowing his head.

"If that creature wasn't a Zoanoid then the only logical explanation is that it was one of the missing Guyver units, don't you think?" The man rhetorically said as the camera moves to the window behind him to show another man standing behind his chair, facing the window. "Only we have the capability to create a bioweapon like that."

[ **Yes, sir** ]

"At any rate I'm sending you reinforcements. Your orders now are to capture that creature, and the other Guyver units at any cost." He ordered while clenching his fist tightly. "There're only three units like that in the world. Also you need to find that high school student from last weekend, he may know something about the Guyver, more importantly we can't let him go free after seeing a Zoanoid."

[ **Yes, sir!** ]

With that the screen went dark and the wall that held it closed itself, and the man on the chair sighed before narrowing his eyes again. "Ridiculous, I'm surrounded by an army of incompetent fools." He said under his breath, but loudly enough to hear.

"Well we can really blame them can we?" The man at the window said, catching the other man's attention and turning around to face his back. "After all, they were ordered to recover the units, without understanding their true nature." He said while fully turning around to reveal a blonde haired man around his mid to late 20s possibly 30s, with blue eyes and wearing a similar suit as the man sitting on the chair, only it was a dull yellow color.

The man sitting on the chair only stared at the man briefly before speaking. "Inspector Lisker."

"You see sir, even though you're the highest official in this organization, you haven't even begun to understand the true importance of the Guyver units." The man, Oswald A. Lisker said. "Only a fool would think of them as some kind of measly bioweapon."

The man narrowed his eyes at Lisker, not liking the tone in his voice.

"Let me tell you a secret Mr. Makishima." Lisker said which made Genzo Makishima loosen up his face. "I don't suppose you know. But in their language, Guyver apparently means 'out of control'."

"What are you talking about?" Genzo asked wanting to know what the inspector was saying, only to be interrupted by a ringing from his desk, and a screen popped up from it. Showing him one of the missing Guyver units.

[ **The recovered unit has been delivered sir.** ] The man said to Genzo which made him pleased to hear some good news. Though it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Just one for now, huh? Care to see?" He asked Lisker as they gazed at the unit on the screen.

"Yes of course, that's precisely what headquarters sent me here to investigate after all." He said while Genzo turns to face him. "But while I'm here let me make one thing perfectly clear; you've only remained president of MAX pharmaceuticals, thanks to the support of Chronos." He stopped for a second to let out a smirk at Genzo. "And as you know, this latest mistake of yours, might very well put your head on the chopping block. Mister Director." He finished with a smug tone.

This only made Genzo glare at him and let out a low growl.

Back in Jasper, the two boys were seen sitting together outside during a break which school will be over in a few hours. Sadly however Optimus had both Arcee and Bumblebee went out to scout for more Energon, while Bulkhead would arrive to pick Miko up, leaving the boys with no ride back home and protection. Jack was drinking a can of soda as he heard the chatter of the other students outside before looking at Raf, who was typing away at his computer. "Hey Raf you doing ok?" He asked feeling worried about him, after his close encounter with that Gregole creature.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still a little shaken up after what happened on Saturday." He replied to Jack, "thankfully my mom didn't hear about me running into a monster. Otherwise I'd be in serious trouble." He flashed the older teen a small smile.

"Heh, tell me about it. When we got back home mom wasn't sure if she should ground me or hug me to death, having survived from being 'devoured' by that thing we found." Jack said with a little air quote about that object they found which made them let out a small chuckle before they became silent again. "Still from what you told the Autobots, I never would've imagine there being some group that would go as far as to kill someone, just to keep that Gregole thing a secret. If so, then who knows what else these guys might be hiding."

"Tell me about it. When I got a call from Ratchet, he told me that Optimus already told Fowler about what we encountered at the forest, he's already trying to look into these guys but so far he hasn't found anything." Raf explained not taking his eyes off the screen. "Whoever these guys are they're not like MECH, that's for sure."

Jack only sat there staring at the ground, his mind was brimming with questions on those men and that creature, more importantly he was thinking about that thing that bonded with him and formed some kind of armor. True he, Raf and Miko had some pretty close calls during their time with the Autobots, but they never encountered something like men working with a lizard monster, and some kind of organic armor bonding itself with him. Even Ratchet himself was perplexed by the energy signature coming from the welts on his back. If something like that made Ratchet confused and puzzled, than it's something that can't be good for all of them.

"For now I think it would be best if we just, lay low for a while, stay on our toes and try to stay at the base a little longer." Jack said which Raf agreed to his words, once break was over they went back inside the school, unaware of a single black car watching them from a distance.

School was finally over, all of the students were walking out and heading for home, or some other places to hang out. Miko had gotten out ahead of Jack and Raf, said she and Bulk were gonna do some more dune bashing, much to the Wrecker's dismay. As the boys were walking out of the school, two men uniformed men were seen hiding in the shadows. One of them looked to be an Irishman wearing a brown wearing a brown hat and a cream colored coat, while his partner looked to be American. The Irishman turns to his partner and nods and both started to follow them from a distance.

Up ahead Raf was quietly discussing to Jack about the situation they were in, telling him that if he doesn't try to talk to someone other than the Autobots, he'd go crazy. As they finished talking they heard someone clearing their throat and turns around to see the Irishman and his partner behind them. "Rafael Esquive, right?" He asked with the accent of his homeland.

"Y-Yeah?" He hesitantly answered while Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen we need to ask you and your friend about the explosion that occurred crystal dove forest." He said while reaching for something in his coat. "You both were in the area at the time weren't you?" Then he pulls out a black object, then opens it to reveal a picture of himself in a police uniform. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you two to come with us."

Jack and Raf gaped at the ID and badge. "Detective?" Jack softly gasped which made Raf smile. ' _So the police are finally getting involved!_ ' The young genius exclaimed in his mind.

The detective placed his badge back into his coat. "Well, will you two be coming along?" He asked with a smirk forming on his lips. A moment later both boys were seen riding in the back of a car, as the detective and his partner were driving it, taking them to the police station for questioning. However during the ride Jack who was looking out the window, began to notice that they were moving farther away from town and heading somewhere else. "Uh, hey Raf? I don't think this is the way to the police department." He said which made the young genius realize it too.

Then he leans forward trying to get the detective's attention. "Um, where are we going sir?" He asked while Jack was sending out a text on his phone, keeping it hidden just in case and leaving the tracker on that Ratchet was able to build into it.

"To our headquarters." He simply said.

Jack and Raf only looked at each other in confusion, if they were taking them to their headquarters, then why are they heading somewhere away from Jasper?

 **(Autobot outpost omega-1)**

Optimus was seen standing beside Ratchet who was looking over the data on the energy he found from Jack once again, the old medic had been looking over it at least a hundred times, trying to discern it's nature and origin, he had gotten word from Fowler that he spent almost all night trying to figure out who those men that attacked Raf were, but sadly he came up empty handed. Bulkhead and Miko had recently arrived from one of their dune bashings, which the Wrecker mumbled out finding sand in places for months. Bumblebee and Arcee had just finished scouting for Energon and were on their way to pick the boys up.

Suddenly they received a message on a different monitor screen. "Hmm? What now?" Ratchet said while moving away from his main computer and checking the message.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"It's from Jack. Saying that he and Raf were on their way home since Arcee and Bumblebee were off finding Energon, and then were picked up by a human detective and are being taken to a police station for questioning. But somethings odd." He said while he noticed something else beside the message.

"What is it old friend?"

Ratchet typed on the keyboard and his optics widen themselves. "He's turned on the tracker that Rafael and I installed in their phones, and they're being taken somewhere...away from Jasper." He said with a very uneasy feeling swelling up inside.

The Prime knew what the old medic was saying and narrowed his optics. "It could be possible that the detective, isn't who he appears to be." He said lowly and turns to the Wrecker who heard everything. "Bulkhead, I need you to come with me. We're going to get Jack and Rafael away from whoever has them. Ratchet contact Arcee, and have her and Bumblebee follow us once you've given us the coordinates to the boys location." He ordered which the medic nodded and opens the Ground Bridge for them.

As both Optimus and Bulkhead transformed into vehicle mode, Miko quickly rushes over to her guardian. "Not without me you're not!" She exclaimed and opens the door and closes it, and all three of them took off without even uttering a protest to her, knowing she'd follow regardless of the danger.

Back to the boys they suddenly saw what looks like to be some abandoned warehouse or factory, the car drives through the broken down gate and stops before the old building. The detective and his partner got out of the car while Jack narrowed his eyes. "Something's not right." He said to himself and saw his door opening along with Raf's.

"Get out." The detective ordered.

"Hey are you guys really police detectives?" Raf questioned him which they saw a dark smirk on his lips as his face was slightly covered in shadow from the setting sun.

"Ah, I don't remember ever saying that now." He said. and before they knew it both Jack and Raf were forced inside the building with the large door closing behind them, and saw three more men wearing the same uniforms Raf saw in the forest. "Those guys are..." Raf said with a feeling of fear rising. "Uh oh." Jack muttered.

The 'detective' then pulls out a picture of the Guyver unit and shows it to them. "I believe you two are acquainted with this?" He said which made them tense from seeing the picture of it. "What happened to it? We need to know its current location."

"I...I don't know." Raf said which the 'detective' didn't seem to buy it.

"Quit jacking around with me kid. That creature saved your arse last weekend, now spit it out and tell me wear it's hiding!" He demanded.

"Look I...I don't know, I swear!" Raf told him while sweat was forming on his forehead. The 'detective' gave a twisted smirk and turned to one of the uniformed men and nods. Then before Jack knew it he felt his arms being trapped by the soldier who held his arms behind his back "Hey! What the hell? Let go of me you bastard!" He exclaimed as he struggled in his captor's grasp.

Raf turns and gasped as he saw Jack getting restrained by one of the men. "Jack!"

"Go ahead and have some fun with 'em."

"Right!" The man then lets go of Jack, removed his helmet and to the boys' surprise and horror they saw him slowly transforming into a monster! Raf yelped when the man now finished changing into a big ape like monster, with purple fur, large ears almost like a bat and yellow eyes. The creature snarls as it turns its gaze at Jack and grabs him by the arms.

"No! Stop it please!" Raf exclaimed while trying to run to help Jack, only for the 'detective' to grab him by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up. "Let Jack go he doesn't even know anything!"

"That's right, so start talking before it's too late boy!"

"Th-The pond! The creature disappeared somewhere in the pond!" Raf said while looking fearfully at the monster that held his friend.

The 'detective' however wasn't convinced as he smirked. "Really? Ramotith tear the little brat's arms off." He ordered the creature which made Raf almost hysteric.

"No I'm telling you truth, I'm not lying at all!" He cried out trying to break free as he could hear Jack screaming as Ramotith was slowly squeezing his arms and pulling on them.

The 'detective' only narrowed his eyes. "You're bluffing. Our Chronos detachment has already checked the pond."

"...C-Chronos?"

Ramotith continued to slowly pull and squeeze on Jack's arms as the young teen stared into its mouthful of teeth. " I'm afraid you will be underestimating the urgency of this situation." The 'detective said as Jack screamed again as Ramotith slowly moved its mouth near his face.

"Look I'm telling you the truth! The creature's at the pond!" Raf exclaimed loudly glaring at the 'detective' who only tightened his hold on him. Ramotith then pins Jack on the wall at it loomed over the young teen.

"Come on kid, where's the Guyver unit?"

As Jack looked at Ramotith with fear, he suddenly repeated the 'detective's' word in his head. ' _Guyver. It's called Guyver!_ ' Then Ramotith roars and lunges its mouth at Jack intending to take a bite out of him. That is until Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. "GUYVER!" The welts on his back suddenly glowed bright which made Ramotith freeze as Jack was bathed in light. A small spark of energy flashed behind him and suddenly, a bright light and a huge shockwave erupted from Jack and completely disintegrated Ramotith as a large barrier formed over Jack.

This caught the attention of everyone in the building, as the armor in question appeared behind Jack.

"Bloody hell!"

"Jack!"

The armor then merged itself with Jack, disassembling itself and attaching itself on his body, from his feet, to his hands and finally his head as his eyes were then covered by the same rose colored opaque eyes which glowed. The 'detective' looks at the dissolving remains of Ramotith before turning to the armored teen in stunned awe. "So that's it...That's the Guyver!" He softly exclaimed.

Once the barrier around Jack had vanished, the metal on his forehead glowed for a second before fading, the vents on the face then shoots out steam before looking at his armored hand in awe. " _It worked._ " He said in amazement.

"W-What's going on?" The 'detective' muttered before his partner pulls out a pistol.

"Eat this!" He said before firing three shots at Jack, but to their shock and awe when the bullets hit him it didn't even pierce through the armor. They all gawked as the now flatten bullets fell off the armored chest and landed on the floor. Seeing how bullets were useless against him Jack slowly advanced towards them, which made the man fire again before stepping on a small rock which broke underneath him, made him lose balance an fired a stray shot at Raf!

One of the metallic orbs on Jack's head suddenly moved forward, to his vision he could see the bullet flying at Raf in slow motion, the camera showed the inside of his head where multitude tendrils from the metal orb on the forehead seemed to connect with his brain, sent streams of light to it. Just as the bullet reached Raf's head the green orb above the main orb glowed red and suddenly fired a beam at the bullet, destroying it before it could hit Raf, which made him yelp in surprise and running behind Jack. " _Did I just do that?_ " Jack asked himself in awe.

"Calm down now we don't have to waste anymore time searching for it. Remember, our is to recover the Guyver unit!" The 'detective said and then his partner and the other soldiers transformed into identical versions of Ramotith that Jack just killed when he transformed.

Raf only looked in horror as he saw three more monsters before him and Jack. "Those monsters disguise themselves as human!" He said as he recalled what Jack said back in school, about the possibility of there being more monsters that those men were hiding.

The 'detective' smirked as the Ramotith triplets stood behind him. "Capture him." With that they all charged at Jack, Raf ran away from the armored teen as two of the Ramotiths grabbed him by the arms and held him. However Jack was pulling his arms from their grasp, which their hold on his was failing, he managed to yank his arms out and punched the Ramotith on his left hard. The creature yelped and growled as the Guyver punched his fist straight into his chest and then pulls his fist out, blood sprayed from the deep wound and Ramotith 1 fell forward and landed on its side.

Jack looks at his bloodied hand in astoundment, his fist just went right _threw_ Ramotith 1 like it was made of wet paper. " _This is the Guyver's power?_ " He asked while feeling a little nauseous of killing another monster, this time fully aware of his actions.

The 'detective' gritted his teeth in fear and frustration. "Go on and bash around a bit if you have to!" He ordered the other two Ramotiths who charged at the Guyver. Jack quickly turns and gave a right roundhouse kick to Ramotith 2, connecting with its neck. The force of the kick stunned the Zoanoid before it saw Jack cocking his fist back and punches its head, causing blood to spray from its crushed skull. The Zoanoid roared in pain and fell backwards landing near Raf who backed away from the creature. The Zoanoid then started dissolving before his eyes, making the young genius whimper before turning to Jack, who now had the third and final Ramotint on the ground with his foot on its back and pulling its arms back.

Ramotith let out a roar of agony as its arms were pulled so far back, until the sound of tearing flesh and crunching bones were heard and the Zoanoid fell limp beneath him. Jack then jumps off the dead creature and lands before the 'detective' who suddenly had a smirk. "I see. So that why Gregole was defeated so easily." He said pulling his hat off and his eyes started glowing. He let out a howl which became distorted and inhuman as his clothes were ripped to shreds and assumed his monster form. However he wasn't like Rammotith or Gregole. His skin was a burgundy color with a face like that of a rodent or a bat, with two long ears and green eyes. The most distinguished thing about him were these two large armored pods on his shoulders.

" ** _But I, Vamore, am not like Gregole or Ramotith! I'm in a class of me own._** " The creature now called Vamore introduced itself.

One of the orbs on Jack's head moves forward towards the Zoanoid, as the metal orb sent pules to his brain, then suddenly the pods on Vamore's shoulder open to reveal organic lenses of some kind. They glowed a bright fiery orange color, the Guyver's eyes flashed as the lenses fired twin beams at the armored teen which passed him, Jack turns and saw the effect of the beams as they left behind two burnt scorched marks on the wall. He heard Vamore chuckling and faces him.

" ** _How do you like my high output laser? That's not an oscillator either. It's all part of me, I'm a perfect killing machine. The ultimate bioweapon!_** " He proudly exclaimed as his shoulder lasers started charging up again.

"A...bio laser?" Raf said in wonder.

" ** _Hahahaha! Meet your doom!_** " Vamore shouted as he fired his bio laser again, but Jack easily jumps out of the way. The Zoanoid saw him land and charges his laser again and fires but Jack just jumps out of the way again. " ** _Stand still!_** " The Zoanoid exclaimed feeling annoyed that the Guyver kept evading him when he spotted Raf kneeling by a wall. Vamore narrows his green eyes and gave a small chortle. " ** _You can run all you want, but your small little friend is about to get vaporized!_** " He said while turning to Raf who yelped.

Jack gasped when he saw the bio lasers beginning to charge and jump in front of Raf with his arms spread out. "Jack!" He cried out. The Jack felt the same pulses racing to his brain as the metal on his forehead glowed again, then he placed both his hands on his chest and started to pull on the chest plate.

" ** _What's this?_** " Vamore said as he then saw the Guyver pulling the chest plate apart and revealed a pair of twin orb-like lenses, which pulsated and began to glow as energy was gathering around them. " _ **Bloody hell!**_ "

All Raf could do is what in awe and worry as the two orbs in Jack's chest glowed brighter and electricity danced around them, then Vamore fires his bio laser at the Guyver, who in turn fired a much bigger laser that easily surpassed Vamores, the Zoanoid lets out a small cry of fear as the beam struck and vaporized him in a flash.

An hour earlier before the fight, Arcee and Bumblebee had just arrived to the school only to find Jack and Raf gone, then they picked up a message from Optimus telling them that they might've been taken by the same men who tried to kill Raf. They then raced through the city hoping to reach the desert and got the coordinates from Ratchet, and went through the ground bridge that was open for them and went through. Outside the abandoned factory a ground bridge had opened before the fence, and all four Autobots raced out and skidded to a halt. Once Miko got out of Bulkhead they all switched to their robot modes.

" **Is this where the signal's coming from?** " Bumblebee whirred while pointing at the building.

Optimus nods. "Indeed. This is where it was leading to before it went offline. No doubt this place must have some interference with the tracker."

Arcee's face became hard and determined when she heard that and punches her fist in her palm. "Than what're we waiting for? Let's go in and them out fast!"

Before they could go in Optimus heard his commlink beeping and answers it. "Ratchet? What is it?"

[ **Optimus I'm picking up a sudden spike of energy at your location, and it seems to be rising from within the building!** ]

This made everyone raise a brow at the medic's words, before they could even ask what he meant.

 **BOOOM!**

A large blue beam erupted from the building forcing the Autobots to shield themselves, and Bulkhead covering Miko who let out a cry of surprise. "WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT?!" The Wrecker shouted over the noise. Then as suddenly as it appeared the beam had dissipated, leaving a part of the building missing and several windows shattered.

[ **Optimus? Optimus! Are you all alright?!** ] Ratchet asked through the commlink.

Once the beam had vanished the Autobots slowly stood up and the Prime answered the medic's question. "Yes, we're all fine Ratchet. But whatever that caused that that damage must still be inside with the boys. We'll be proceeding with caution." He then hangs up on the medic and shifted his hand into a blaster. "Autobots, prepare to engage whatever was responsible for this." He ordered them which they all shifted their blasters out, and Miko had to stay behind which she quietly followed from behind.

Somewhere away from the building a lone figure was seen watching over what had transpired. "So even Vamore, the American branches strongest bio blasters been defeated. The power the Guyver posses, is truly incredible. What's more are those strange robots that appeared after changing from cars to robots." The man then suddenly smirked after seeing the Autobots moving in. "Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events."

Back at the demolished building, Raf coughed as he waved the cloud of dirt from his face, then he opens his eyes and lightly gasped at the devastation that Jack had done to the building. There's almost nothing left but a huge hole of where the wall and part of the roof was. " _Raf?_ " Jack said which caught the young boy's attention. " _I...I don't know...what we've gotten ourselves into._ " He finished then he felt Raf grabbing his hand and giving the Guyver friendly smile.

"Don't worry Jack. No matter what comes our way, just know that all of us well face it, together." He said hoping to ease the armored teen's worry.

Even though he could see it, he could tell that Jack was smiling at him and nods.

"Jack? Raf? Are you two alright, we're here to..." Arcee called out when she appeared at the large hole only to gasp when she saw Raf, who lost his smile and drops his hand from Jack, who also stared at the femme in surprise.

"Arcee did you find...Whoa!" Bulkhead exclaimed when he, Bumblebee and Optimus came up behind her and saw Raf standing beside the Guyver. Before they knew it they saw the Autobots aimed their blasters at Jack who flinched and raised his hands. "Guys wait don't shoot!" Raf exclaimed getting in front of Jack.

"Raf get away from that thing, and where's Jack? Did that thing do something to him?" Arcee questioned when she turned her optics at the armored being behind Raf and narrowed them while gritting her denta. ' _If that piece of slag has hurt him I'm gonna..._ '

" _A-Arcee wait, it's me!_ " Jack cried out which made the Autobots' optics go wide when they heard his voice.

Optimus lowers his blaster and slowly walks over to the Guyver, before kneeling down to look at him. "...Is...That you Jackson?" The Prime asked slowly.

Jack slowly nods. " _Y-Yeah, Optimus. It's me._ " He said while rubbing the back of his armored head. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee where shocked to hear that it is Jack, especially Arcee. Before they knew it they heard the familiar voice of Miko exclaiming. "THAT SO COOL!" She zoomed by her guardian who snapped out of it and tried to call her back, only to see her stopping in front of Jack.

"Is that really you Jack? Where did you get that armor, it looks so badass!" She said with a large amount of excitement in her voice, as she ran her hands all over the Guyver's body who only moaned in dismay.

" _Miko please. Now's not the time_." Jack said then the orb on his forehead glowed once more, stopping the girl from her observation of the armored teen and getting the Autobot's attention. Miko slowly backs away and to their surprise they saw the armor suddenly disassembling itself from Jack like before, leaving Jack to look back at the armor before curling up into a ball, and seemed to vanish in thin air. Everyone was stunned at what they had just saw the story that Raf had told them before was all true.

Optimus then stood back to full height and looks down on the children. "I believe explanations are in order. We'll return to the base and then you two will tell us everything that has happened." He said to them.

Jack and Raf nodded and began walking outside the ruined building with Miko following behind, they reached their respective guardians who shifted back into vehicle mode and followed the Prime home after Ratchet opened a ground bridge for them.

From what the Autobot leader saw confirmed his feelings, whatever Jack had boded with seemed to've been the cause of that energy spike, and may be the reason why those men were targeting the boys. The question on everyone's minds were; who were those men, what were those monsters they were with and most importantly what. Is. The. Guyver?

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Finally! After months of working on this, and having to deal with some personal issues, I have finally finished the first chapter of my Transformers Prime/Guyver story! I wanted to get this done before Christmas hit, but alas it has, however this is my present to those who enjoy both shows. And to my brothers GodzillaFollower1998 and Writer of the Storm, this is my Christmas gift to you two. Enjoy folk, merry Christmas to you all and happy new year!**


End file.
